its never too late
by moonlight miracle
Summary: FINALLY! sequel to, is it too late? i changed the title of my first story lettuce reflects on the facts that had happened since the aliens left earth, and all the heartbreak she has faced. but a certain alien is going to help her pull the fragments of her


it**s never too late**

**by **

**moonlight miracle**

Lettuce awoke with a jolt. _the same dream..._ she thought to herself. it was strange.

for the past few months, lettuce had been having the same dreams. She tried to get back to sleep,

but couldent. so she decided to go outside for a while.

she observed the small pond in her backyard, and kneeled on a large rock next to it.

what she didnt realize was a pair of grey eyes was watching her every move.

lettuce looked back in her memories and tried to remember all that happened since the

aliens had left. _lets see here.._ she thought. _oh yes! before tart left, pudding gave him a candy_

_drop so he wouldent forget her, and he gave her his weapon, so she wouldent forget him,_

A/N i know, that was stupid but bear with me here --)_ zakuro-san and keiichiro became an item,_

_minto-san had secretly gained a crush on kisshu-kun, but we all knew it was a hopeless love,_

_and shirogane-san had-_ ouch. there was a very painful memory of lettuce's.

**"todays the day" lettuce said to herself as she changed out of her cafe uniform.**

**"todays the day im going to tell him how i feel." lettue walked out of the changing room, **

**and into the cafe. it was baisicly empty, exept for zakuro, who was reading a book **

**and waiting for keiichiro to finish making a new cake, but ryou was nowhere in sight.**

**"um, zakuro-san, wheres shirogane-san?"**

**"upstairs i think" zakuro said, not moving her eyes from the book.**

**lettuce smiled at zakuro and quickly walked up the stairs.**

**_im sorry lettuce _zakuro thought _but its time you knew._**

**lettuce walked up the stairs and found ryou's room the door was slightly ajar, but not much.**

**she peered through, and saw a nightmare.**

**ichigo was in there and she looked really annoyed. ryou had what looked like an apalogizing **

**look on his face and he held a box in his hand and showed it to ichigo. he opened the box,**

**and gave ichigo what was inside it. a ring.**

**ryou put the ring on ichigo's finger. ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she put her head into his chest.**

**_no..._ lettuce said to herself. her eyes quickly filled with tears. she ran down the steps.**

**once she reached the floor of the cafe, she fell on her knees, and began to tremble in schock.**

**zakuro closed the book, and walked over to where lettuce was.**

**she looked up at zakuro **

**"you knew?"**

**"im sorry lettuce, but its time you knew."**

**lettuce stood up, and ran out of the cafe.**

the body that belonged to the pair of eyes wanted to rise out of its hiding place and finally hold lettuce for the first time, in

a long time, but it stayed still.

lettuce leaned over the water, and touched the petals of a nearby water lilly.

She was slightly jolted by the sound of two birds culdeling together, and singing a song.

lettuce smiled a sad smile. "im so jealous of you." she said to the birds.

"i wish i was free to be with the one i love, and fly away from this life of heart break."

almost on cue, the birds flew away.

the hiding body couldnet take it anymore. he rose out of his hiding space, and qently wrapped his arms

around lettuce's neck.

"lettuce san," the person said, "are you that heartbroken?"

lettuce's eyes filled with tears. she turned to face the same purple haired alien she had once battled in

the past. "p-pai-san!" she cried out. she flung her arms around him. pai gently returned her hug.

"you came back for me!" lettuce whispered feeling pai's fingers run through her emerald hair.

"ive missed you so much!" lettuce said sobbing uncontrolably.

"ive found you after all theese years." pai said. "i had missed my chance in the past to tell you this but..."

he slowly pulled her into a kiss. "i love you." lettuce was silent for a moment, but then, a huge smile appeared

on her face. "i see now..." she said. pai was confused, so she explained. "for so long, ive been heart broken,

and i ve been having strange dreams. I was in complete darkness, and was slowly being swallowed by it." Lettuce closed

her eyes, as if imaging the dream in her head. "but..." she turned to pai. "you were there. you were always there. but i always

thought...since you went back to your planet, it was too late for us.."

Pai took hold of lettuce's chin. "well you didn't realize something." he replied.

He held her close.

"its never to late to fall in love."

**END**


End file.
